Nadar em Silêncio
by Aprhodite Phelps Malfoy
Summary: Por um minuto eu espero que meus pensamentos parem e, surpreendentemente, eles param. Talvez você tenha um spoiler do capítulo quatro lendo isso. FINAL ABERTO A INTERPRETAÇÕES. Nathan x Warren.


**Life Is Strange não me pertence e sim aos seus respectivos desenvolvedores. Esta é apenas uma obra de ficção feita de fã para fãs e não há nenhum tipo de lucro proveniente desta obra. Essa fanfiction foi originalmente postada no Nyah!Fanfiction (por mim - Ramona Malfoy) e você pode me contatar por aqui ou por lá mesmo. Há também a versão em Inglês neste mesmo site.**

 **Espero que todos os que tiraram seu precioso tempo para ler essas poucas palavras possam aproveitar tanto quanto eu o fiz ao escrever. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Há muitas coisas que o dinheiro não pode comprar, você sabe. Todos ditam mil e uma regras de como usá-lo como "guardar sempre a maior parte", "ter um carro legal" e "investir em bons amigos".

Essa é uma maneira educada de se dizer que você precisa ter um monte de grana extra para enfiar nos buracos vazios do cérebro de uma meia dúzia de elitistas de merda como se fossem malditos porcos-cofre de engorda, ter um carro para leva-los até um canto afastado com música ruim bem alta e entupi-los de bebidas e drogas para que consigam suportar algumas horas na sua companhia para que você não se sinta sozinho.

Enquanto você faz algumas dessas coisas pode desenhar linhas multicoloridas ou tirar uma _selfie_ da sua bunda e sair por aí inflando seus pulmões podres e viciados para dizer que é "artista".

Quem liga para essa merda de duas luas? Ou pra essa festa de Halloween cheia de imbecis?

Eu paguei a cada um daqueles cuzões e nenhum deles sequer serviu para ver a minha desgraça.

O quão ridículo pode ser o fim de um cara rico como eu? Morrer afogado e seminu numa piscina de faculdade, surdo por uma música com duas frases que se repetem incessantemente e pelas vozes dentro da minha cabeça.

Parei por um minuto para observar os círculos que se formavam como espirais frios na piscina à minha frente.

Minha morte, pelo menos, não deixaria que ninguém manipulasse. Seria pela primeira vez a minha sincera mensagem.

Esse tempo todo eu não quis machucar ninguém.

Não quis que as pessoas me vissem como uma "pobre criança rica".

Não quis me deixar usar por Jefferson, mas isso é tudo o que eu tenho. Uma relação psicótica com meu professor, o mais próximo de um contato paternal.

A diferença é que, ao invés de bolas, nós furamos veias e jogamos fora corpos em nome da "arte".

Ninguém pode entender quão frios são os ataques de fúria.

Oh _merda_ , eu não deveria estar chorando agora.

Tudo bem, está tudo bem, Nathan. A parte mais difícil será a mais rápida, as roupas você já tirou e já as colocou onde desejava agora é só... Afundar.

Devagar, um pé de cada vez. _Porra_ , essa merda está muito mais gelada do que eu esperava. _Ok_ , feito.

Por um minuto eu espero que meus pensamentos parem e, surpreendentemente, eles param.

Aos poucos tudo se silencia, e a minha pele passa de arrepios à dormência.

Tudo parece congelar em volta e eu continuo flutuando entre o vácuo e o ladrilho da piscina. As luzes fortes me cegam mesmo com os olhos fechados e, de repente, já não consigo mais abri-los.

Nesse momento é tudo em câmera lenta, meu coração dispara num som ensurdecedor e, logo depois, a água preenche todo o som e se torna um eco úmido dentro de mim.

Os dedos congelados, lábios insensíveis... O sangue parece parar de correr aos poucos e sinto-me cada vez mais entorpecido.

Tenho certeza de que estou morrendo.

E ali, no silêncio absoluto, quero chorar de uma tristeza profunda que me atinge, mas já não posso.

Repentinamente me recorre novamente a certeza: Estou morrendo.

Quero me mover, no entanto tudo é em vão. A água pesa sobre meus ombros e os músculos se retraem, sinto que algo me puxa firmemente para baixo.

Abro a boca, porém minhas cordas vocais estão paralisadas. Não há ar nos pulmões para fazê-las vibrar.

Sem oxigênio.

Um aperto na garganta. Eu engulo.

Desce para o peito _e dói_. Sinto que estou dentro de um vidro pequeno demais.

Eu desisto! Não quero mais!

"Pobre criança rica, não pode comprar de volta depois de se vender à morte".

Então realizo, esse é o fim. Meus braços se abaixam e a boca fica entreaberta.

Uma sensação quente envolve meus ombros. Espero que a hora final esteja chegando de forma mais simpática.

Num único impulso sinto meus olhos se abrirem em desespero e engulo mais água do que imaginava que conseguia. O congelamento para, o vidro quebra.

Tosse. Tosse. Tosse.

Borrões azuis e...

"Nathan! Você está bem? Cuzão idiota!"

Essa é a cor roxa mais vibrante que eu já vi.

...

Acho que meu cérebro ainda precisa descongelar.


End file.
